


Sing of the Moon

by mist_sly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boxer James Potter, Fighting AU, M/M, MMA Fighter Sirius Black, Street/ Underground Fighter Remus, jily, oc included, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_sly/pseuds/mist_sly
Summary: After losing the biggest fight of his career, Sirius Black finds himself in a small coffee shop where he meets a mysterious young man. When shocking information is revealed, Sirius enlists the young mans help to prepare for his next big fight. Although he might have found something more than just a new sparing partner.Basically wolfstar but in the fighting world.
Relationships: James Potter/ Lily Evens, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 26





	1. Coffee talks

It was the biggest fight of the year. The middle-weight title on the line. Millions of people watching around the world. The champ, Sirius Black facing one of his biggest rivels, Severus Snape. It was a long overdue fight, the two constantly targeting each other on social media and making comments to the press.

The hype had been real. Every press conference was another layer of added tension and anticipation to the fight. No one wanted to miss it. Sirius was athletic and had every technique known to fighting in his arsenal. A predictable fight many had said. Others argued that Snape’s slippery, submission style could be enough to beat the champ. 

Either way, it had drawn the attention of everyone. Even those who shied away from the bright lights of UFC. It lured those who lived in the shadows of the fighting scene.

A large flat screen TV had been set up in the old underground stadium. A crowd of fighters all gathered round to watch, each one sitting on some old create or broken chair. “Its not looking good for him wolfy,” said a teenager with dyed grey hair. He was sitting cross legged on the floor. The TV screen reflecting of his blue eyes. “Ill say. Every punch Black is receiving is drawing blood,” a big, bulky red-haired man said. He scratched at his beard and looked over to his left staring at the young man who was sitting back on the old, patchy red couch. The young man’s eyes darted around the screen, zoning in to one thing specifically as Snape aimed a body shot. “You see something, don’t you wolfy.” The other fighters dragged their eyes away from the screen to look at the young man.

Remus Lupin sat forwards, his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands covering his mouth and nose as he stared at the TV. Remus’s golden amber eyes narrowed right as Snape connect a light jab to Sirius face. He watched as a small cut formed on the champ’s cheek, drawing blood. He drew his hands away from his face showing his frown.

“There’s always something with an opponent like Snape,” he said in a low voice. The camera angle changed on the screen. A close up of Sirius’s face, enlarged for everyone to see. One eye was swollen shut, the other turning a mix of blue and purple. You could not see where cuts began, and trails of blood ended.

This should not have been the outcome. A total of three rounds the fight went on for. Thirteen minutes and a gory scene that would make any viewer feel sick. Three minutes into the third round and it was over. The champ got hit and did not get back up. The group of fighters where quiet. This should not have been the outcome. 

However, everything happens for reason.

It had been exactly thirty-seven days since he lost. Thirty-seven days of thinking how? How did he lose that fight? Sirius had gone through it a thousand and one times in his head. He was quicker than Snape. Had a harder punch than Snape and was far more intelligent when it came to thinking on his feet? 

Sirius shook his head to rid him off the thoughts. He was on his daily run to clear his head, not bring back more memory’s and questions. He stopped, his breaths heavy, panting as he ran a hand through his incredibly dark locks of hair. “Shit,” he muttered as he looked around. The area was unfamiliar to him. Small shops and old building surrounding the street he had just came down. Clearly it was in the more run-down part of Gryffindor. Sirius didn’t even know there was a run-down part of Gryffindor.

He spotted a small coffee shop further on down the street. A few people where sitting outside it but other than that, the street was relatively quiet.

A bell rang over head as he entered. The smell of coffee and baked goods immediately hitting him like a bus. It was warm inside, a delightful change from the nippy autumn air outside. The walls were painted a vibrant orange, the furniture looking old giving the whole coffee shop a warm and vintage feel.

“Hi, what can I get you?” asked a girl behind the counter. She had long, flowing red hair and beautiful green eyes. A sweet and pleasant smile on her face. “Sorry, I’m a bit lost. Could you tell me how to get to the upper side oh and a coffee, black?” he asked the girl.

The girl snorted turning away from him. “An up sider? How did you end up down here?” the girl asked as she started to brew a fresh pot of coffee. “Went for a run, got lost in my head.” Sirius give the girl a smirk as she looked over at him. Her eyes travelled up and down his body, taking in his appearance. 

“Guess that explains why your sweaty. What about the bruises?” she asked staring at the faint mix of yellow and brown that covered half his face. Sirius smirk dropped. The girl knew she struct a nerve but before she could apologise, the bell above the door went again.

“Hey Lils. Can I get the regular for the trio and a peppermint tea for me?” Said a young man who walked towards Sirius. Tall, Sirius first thought upon seeing him. Skinny too. He watched as the young man walked towards him. His hair was curly, a caramel brown colour that Sirius doesn’t think he has ever seen before. He wore an old orange jumper that had seen better days and a pair of grey sweats that were rolled up at his ankles. Sirius looked at the bottom on his sweats surprised, surly no one that tall would need to roll up their cloths.

The young man nodded at Sirius before standing beside him at the counter. “Three sugars wolfy?” the girl, ‘Lils’, asked. The young man nodded.

It was quiet after that. The sound of coffee machines running and ‘Lils’ humming echoing around the small coffee shop.

“Here you go Up sider. One Back coffee to go.” The girl slid the coffee over to Sirius before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. “Up sider?” The man asked suddenly. Sirius looked over at him. His amber eyes sparling with curiously as he looked at Sirius. 

It was now that Sirius got a good look at the young man. He had handsome features, that was for sure. He had a nice jawline, not to strong and not to soft. Freckles littered his face likes stars in the night sky. He has long eyelashes that seemed to make his amber eyes brighter. 

He would have looked soft, too soft, if it weren’t for the scars on his face. He had one across the bridge of his nose and another one on his left cheek going down to his jawline. The young man had a fresh cut above his right eye that was bruised.

However, as Sirius looked at the man, the man also looked at Sirius. That was not good in Sirius’s head. The last thing he needed, was for the media to know where he is. 

“You shouldn’t have lost your fight,” the young man said bluntly as Lils set the piece of paper down with directions in front of Sirius. The statement had taken Sirius by surprise. So, the guy knew him, that was great but to say something like that irritated Sirius. He didn’t see Mr tall and skinny facing a world class fighter like Snape.

“Excuse me. I’d like to see yo-“Sirius started only to be cut off by the young man saying, “Snape’s gloves were loaded.” Sirius blinked at the man, “tampered with,” he added in case Sirius didn’t understand. 

Sirius couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Who the hell was this guy? Some losers who clearly knows nothing. Sirius took a deep breath and looked at the man. “Look. I’m not sure how much you know after fighting but official gloves have to be worn, not to mention that the gloves got checked and nothing was off with either one.”

The man however kept looking at Sirius with those amber eyes. “That wouldn’t necessarily matter. There’s always ways around the system.” He shrugged. Sirius could feel the laughter starting to bubble in him stomach again. “Ok then. Enlighten me, how were the gloves tampered with?” The man narrowed his eyes, a darker look falling over his once soft face. “A layer of padding was taken out of the gloves. That would have been obvious if they had not replaced it with something else. That other layer would have had to been roughly the same weight as the padding. My guess is that they used soft cast.” Sirius snorted. 

Sirius knew what soft cast was. What fighter didn’t? It was an old scandal back in the day with a boxer. It had long since been forgotten though. The man continued, however. “It would make the hits harder on your face not to mention as the soft cast scratched the leather of the glove it would wear the material down.” He raised an eyebrow at Sirius to see if he was keeping up.

Sirius nodded and gestured for the man to continue, taking a sip of his coffee. Sighing the man rubbed his eyes, as if he were trying to teach a child how to read a simple word that they couldn’t quite grasp. “The soft cast would scratch against your skin and the impact of each punch would increase as the match went on because the cast would harden over time. Didn’t you notice when you were fighting, how the first hit was not hard but still drew blood? How as the fight went on Snape put less effort into each hit but was still able to increase the impact every time?”  
Sirius stopped drinking. His coffee cup frozen at his smooth lips. He blinked at the man as he thought back to the fight. When Snape landed his first punch, he was off balance. The punch shouldn’t have had enough force to bruise his cheek so badly, the way it did. 

The more Sirius thought about it, the more he realised how much of what the tall, skinny man was saying, was true.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes on the man just as ‘Lils’ brought over four take away drinks in coffee cups. “Here you go wolfy! One hot chocolate with cream for Seb, a black coffee with two sugars for Harley, warmed milk with coco powder on top for Cain and your peppermint tea, three sugars,” ‘Lils’ said happily with a bright smile. The man, ‘wolfy’, nodded his thanks and took the four drinks.

“Wait! How did you know about the gloves?” Sirius asked before ‘wolfy’ could leave. “I watched your fight. Noticed what was happening and put it together with an old street fighting trick.” He shrugged and opened the door with his back.

“A little too good to be true, don’t you think?” Sirius said with a laugh, but the young man didn’t laugh back. He shrugged and turned his back to Sirius. “If you don’t believe me then check for yourself.”

Sirius watched as the door closed behind the man. He stayed in the coffee shop, not taking his silver eyes away from the door. The conversation replaying in his head like a broken record. He turned back around to ‘Lils’ who was wiping the countertop. “Do you have a phone I could borrow,” he said in a rush. Like somehow, he would forget everything the man just told him.

The girl smiled at him and nodded. She took out her iPhone from the pocket of her green apron and handed it to Sirius. He wasted no time in dialling a number. Listening as it rang in his ear.

“Hello. Yeah, James it’s me. I need you and your dad to check something out for me……”


	2. The Colosseum

“So, its true! That snake cheated!” Sirius shouted out. He had been pacing the conference room since he got to the UFC performance Institute to try and calm himself down. 

“We can’t be certain of that Sirius. The only information we have is that the gloves that were worn during your fight had been tampered with.” Dumbledore said calmly. Sirius stopped pacing the room and looked at the old man. 

He was furious. The moment Dumbledore called him that morning, he that it was true.

“Hold on Albus. Let us look at the facts here.” Fleamont Potter said. He along with James potter, Sirius best friend and four-time world boxing champion where sceptical when Sirius rang them that day. The idea that Snape had cheated and not one single official had noticed was not the most idealistic thing in the world.

“The gloves had been tampered with. We discovered this a month after Sirius lost his championship belt to Snape. Your officials missed it, leading to an unfair fight Dumbledore. The biggest fight of the year and yet you let one of the fighter’s cheats to win.” There was a sort of sharpness in Fleamont’s tone, but he did not seem angry.

“Yes, the gloves had been tampered with but there is no evidence that it happened before the fight. You have to see that the time gap between the fight and when you made this discovery is long.” Dumbledore said.

“I want his title revoked!” Sirius said, anger lacing his tone. Dumbledore looked up at him with a look of pity. A look that Sirius really did not want to see right now. 

“How were the gloves tampered with?” James asked for the first time during this meeting. He and his dad had informed Dumbledore of the accusation but never actually got the look at the gloves. “Dana is still investigating but it seemed that one of the layers of padding had been replaced with-“

“Soft cast,” Sirius stated cutting Dumbledore off. The three men looked at Sirius confused. Dumbledore furrowed his brows before nodding. “Yes, how did you know about that?” Sirius ran a hair through his dark haired and closed his eyes tight. “More like how the fuck did he know about that,” he muttered to himself.

He hadn’t been able to get the interaction with the young man out of his head. He had gone through the possibilities on how the man could have known. He could have been a Snake, part of Snape’s team but then, Sirius knew that they wouldn’t let one of their own dress like he did. 

There were so many questions revolving around that man. Who he was? Why did that girl call him ‘wolfy’? How did he get those scars? Or how did he get that fresh black eye?

So many things didn’t sit right with Sirius about the young man. That’s why Sirius wanted to find out everything, all the answers to his questions and further information about how he knew Snape cheated. However, that had to wait till after Sirius took care of business.

Fleamont let out a loud sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What are you going to do about Snape. The tampered gloves will not be let go unless we hear a proper solution.” Dumbledore smiled, opening a file and sliding it across the table. Fleamont picked it up and scanned its contents before handing it to Sirius. “A rematch, for the title?” Sirius hummed. Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes watching Sirius carefully. 

“Of course, a statement will have to be made to the press about the possibility of the tampered gloves being used in the title fight. A lot of media Sirius, you know what that means.” Sirius couldn’t help but smirk. Of course, this match wasn’t just for him. The press where like vultures for this type of thing. Fans would demand a rematch. It would become an even bigger fight, with bigger stakes. The UFC would be rolling in the cash that it would bring in. Sirius would be rolling in the cash.

“When?” he asked sliding the file back over to Dumbledore. “Well, your both scheduled fights. That books you till…. probably summer next year at UFC 264.” A year to prepare for a fight. A year to train and work harder than ever to crush Snapes greasy head into the ground. A year till he had his title back. 

Sirius smiled and looked at James. The messy haired boy had his cocky grin on that only meant one thing. It’s time to cause a bit of mayhem. “I will get my agent to contact you and Dana. Its good doing business with you Dumbledore.” Sirius held out his hand which Dumbledore took.

James and Sirius stood outside the complex. There coats wrapped tightly around them. Fleamont having already left. 

“So, what’s the game plan?” James asked. His dark skin shivering from the cold and his chocolate brown eyes looking at Sirius expectantly.

Sirius took a deep breath, exhaling and watching as the air condensed. “First,” he said looking at James. “I want to find that guy.” James raised an eyebrow at him, “and second,” he turned his attention back to the car park. “I want to know how the fuck he figured out the gloves were tampered with.” 

James smirked as he watched Sirius storm away. A man on a mission. He shook his head and laughed. “This will be fun,” he said to himself before running after his best friend.

Sirius parked outside the same little coffee shop that he went to just the week before. His black Bentley looking very out of place in the rugged and run-down street. He and James had drove around for half an hour trying to find it. It was clear to the residents of the area that they were not from around these parts.

Sirius entered the coffee shop. The bell above the door ringing. The warmth and the smell of coffee pleasantly familiar to him. He walked over to the counter, James right by his side.

“Hello, what can I-”, Lils stopped when she noticed who it was. Her eyes darted from Sirius to James. She folded her arm in front of her and walked over to them. An eyebrow raised and her green eyes narrowing on them. “Up sider. What are you doing here?”

Sirius smirked at her and leaned on the counter. “Coffee. What else?” Lils rolled her eyes. “The coffee here tastes like shit. Nothing compared to that fancy stuff you two probably drink.” She was blunt. ‘Good’ Sirius thought makes this interrogation a hell of a lot easier for him, less sweet talking involved. 

“Lils, that’s your name, right?” Sirius asked, running a hand through his hair to expose his enchanting silver eyes. The girl scoffed at him. Clearly his charm wouldn’t get him answers. “Lily, only my friends call me Lils.” She was snappy and sharp as a blade.

Sirius was about to say something when James leaned on the counter in between him and lily. “Hi lily. My names James, James potter. You might have heard of me, four-time world boxing champ.” He had that cocky grin on his face like always whenever he was chatting up a girl. He had put in his contacts prior to the hunt hoping to look more intimidating. Lily looked at him in disgust. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

James grin completely dropped. That was a first. Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved his friend out of the way. “I’m looking for that tall, skinny bloke. You know the one from the other day.” Lily just blinked at him. Sirius furrowed his brows looking from lily to James then back to Lily. “You know the guy with the caramel-coloured hair? He has amber eyes?” Still nothing. Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. “He had a scar on his nose and cheek, a fresh black eye with a cut in his eyebrow.” 

Lily hummed and leaned forwards on the counter an amused smile on her face. “I didn’t expect you to name that many details Sirius Black,” lily said, a devilish grin growing on her face. That was a surprise. Sirius mouth dropped up; his eyebrows raised as he stood there frozen. “Knew who you were looking for the moment I saw that Bentley pull up outside.” Her grin was replaced with a warm smile that instantly made Sirius relax.

“So, what you want with wolfy?” She asked bringing three cups of coffee over to the booth that James and Sirius were now sitting at. She looked at both them and groaned sitting in beside James. 

“He knew that the gloves in my last fight had been tampered with. Every detail he said was correct. I want to know how he knew.” Sirius stated taking a sip of his black coffee. The hot liquid burning his throat in the best way possible. A bitter taste settling on his tongue.

Lily hummed, staring at the cup of coffee she was nestling in her hands. She didn’t say anything. Her brows furrowing lost in thought. Sirius looked over at James, he was watching her closely with his chocolate eyes. James gently nudged her, seemingly snapping her out of where she had travelled to in her mind. She shook her head lightly and smiled at James. 

“Sorry. I don’t know if I can help you with that.” She looked at Sirius a frown on her face. Her eyes where softer now. “Could you at least tell us where we might find him,” James asked. Lily looked down at her cup again, biting her lip. 

She closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. Her green eyes finding Sirius again. “I can show you were he is, but you can’t tell anyone about this place.” Sirius smiled and nodded, “yeah, sure- “ Lily cut him off again, “I mean it Sirius!” She said it so firmly that Sirius immediately shut up. She stared at him intensely, her eyes pleading him. This was important to her. Lily was helping him, the least he could do was promise her. 

“I promise you. I won’t tell anyone, and I never break a promise.” Lily scanned his face for any indication that he might be lying. After finding none she nodded. “Ok…” she took out her note pad and pen from the pocket in her apron. Scribbling something down. “Meet at this address at Nine tonight. Tell no one that you’re coming. Do not knock on the door, just wait outside for me. Oh, and walk, your car will draw far too much attention.” Sirius let out a small laugh at the instructions, but lily’s face remained completely serious. 

“Ok, Nine O’clock. We’ll be there.”

It was freezing. The nights always seemed so much colder in Gryffindor. The darkness lasting longer with every passing day, winter drawing closer. 

Sirius shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. The blood in his finger turning cold and making them numb. He could see his own breath every time he exhaled as if he were smoking. Beside him, James pulled his white hat over his tinted red ears. A thick red puffer coat zipped the whole way up to his neck.

It was ten minutes past nine. They had arrived fifteen minutes earlier at the address lily had given them, just in case but they didn’t anticipate how cold it would be. They also had the added company of their friend, Peter Pettigrew. The small, chubby boy was wrapped up in gloves, scarf, and hat. The problem however with inviting Peter was that he winged about everything.

“Are you sure she didn’t just tell you to come here just to make you look like an idiot and freeze to death? Who even is this chick anyways?” Peter grumbled. Sirius rolled his eyes. That was the tenth time he had asked these questions. “Oh, shut up Peter,” James snapped. He was more than happy to come. Excited even. For him it was like a new adventure and the fact that he wouldn’t stop talking about the red-haired girl since they left the coffee shop, could also be a reason why he was so excited.

“Just look where we are! Have you even been to this part of Gryffindor before? For fuck sake, were standing outside an abandoned building,” Peter fired back, waving his hands around and gesturing to the building they were currently standing outside.

Peter was not wrong. The address Lily give them was a couple of streets away from the coffee shop. It was an old building. Glass littered the pavement outside it, the windows boarded up with wood. The brick wall had a large, spray-painted wolf, howling at the moon on it. The art itself was very detailed, silver spray paint had even been used on the fur and moon to make it shine and sparkle when the streetlight shone of it.

“She will be here,” Sirius said firmly, pulling the hood of his hoodie up. As if on que, the sound of heals clicking down the pavement echoed round the empty and abandoned street. Lily smiled as she walked towards them. James clearing his throat and straightening up. “Hi guys, sorry I’m late.” She stopped a give Sirius an apologetic look noticing him shivering before noticing Peter. 

“Who’s this?” Lily eyes scanned Peter up and down, narrowing in as the small boy gulped nervously. 

“This is Peter he’s a friend and employee of mine. He’s an analysist, helps find fighters styles and any mistakes they might have made in previous fights,” Sirius said, eyeing lily as she examined the boy.

Lily hummed and turned towards an ally. “Let’s get going, I don’t want to miss the fight.”

The boys looked at each other before following her. “Fight?” James asked, quickly walking beside her. Lily just rolled her eyes stopping in front of a large metal door. She banged on the door three times, making the boys flinch. There was a pause before lily banged on it once more.

The sound of locks roughly turning on the other side, bounced off the walls of the alleyway.

The door swung open. The boys all looked up as a very large man stood in front of them all. He was tall, taller than the young man Sirius was trying to find. His shoulders were broad and his arms huge. He wasn’t fat. Defiantly not fat with the amount of pure muscles he had.

Peter gulped loudly as James leaned over to Sirius. “How the hell do you find these people?” he whisper shouted. Sirius just blinked up at the man, making sure that he was real.

The man narrowed his dark blue eyes on them. A few strands of his dark red hair falling over them. “Who are you?” He grunted out, looking each of them up and down. 

Sirius stepped forwards into the light of the doorway. He watched as the man’s eyes widened in recognition. “Sirius Black?” Sirius didn’t answer him. He was to transfix on the large scar that ran down the center of the man face. It started from the top of his forehead, ran down the bridge of his nose and out onto his left cheek. It truly made the man look scary.

“It’s rude to stare,” said the man, snapping Sirius out of state. He cleared his throat and looked away, just past the man to the inside of the building. “Sorry, that’s me.”

The man raised an eyebrow at Sirius before Lily finally decided to speak up, “Cain let us in, its freezing out here!” She yelled, pushing past Sirius. Sirius watched as the scary looking man smiled softly at her.

“Lily! How nice of you to stop by,” Cain said cheerfully. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled non the less. “Yeah, yeah. These guys are looking for wolfy, mind if we come in now?” 

Cain looked past lily. His eyes landing on Sirius suspiciously. “Fine,” he said, moving out of the way to let them in. Lily looked back at the guys and grinned as they followed her inside. “So, what are professional fighters like you two want with a guy like wolfy?” Cain asked, pushing his way to the front.

“That’s private business,” Sirius stated as Cain lead them down a dark and damp hallway. The dark green wallpaper was peeling away, and the floors creaked with every step. Lights flickered overhead and the faded sound of shouting and cheering drew closer. “Suit yourself,” Cain shrugged.

Sirius looked over at James. The dark-skinned boy was looking around in complete awe. Sirius could understand why. The two off them had grown up in wealth and fame. Dirty and destroyed places like this weren’t exactly common in their world. “What is this place?” James breathed out.

Cain looked over his shoulder at them, an eyebrow raised. “You mean you don’t know?” He asked stopping outside a pair of double doors. The sound of shouting and cheering was louder now but still muffled by the metal doors.

The boys shook their heads. Cain grinned at them. “Well lads. Welcome…. TO THE COLOSSEUM!” He shouted pushing the two doors open.

Bright overhead lights shone into Sirius eyes as he walked through the doors. The group finding themselves on a balcony overlooking what seemed to be an indoor stadium. Rows upon rows of people cheering and shouting, the sound of bets being made and taunting sending a wave of electricity up Sirius spine. Right in the middle of it all was an octagon ring that Sirius knew all too well.

“You wanted wolfy, well there he is,” Lily said. A smile was plastered on her face as she leaned on the railing looking over the ring. Sirius’s silver eyes watched the two people fighting. His mouth suddenly felt dry as that familiar cameral coloured, head of hair ducked to dodge a punch. “It’s him…” he barley managed to whispered out.

Peter and James stood either side of him, watching the fight starstruck. “Sirius, mate. I hate to burst your bubble, but you described this guy as tall and skinny,” James said practically bouncing on his feet as ‘wolfy’ landed a hard left hook. “That guy is anything but skinny!” Peter gasped as if offended Sirius could ever describe the man like that.

Sirius gulped as the two fighters danced around the ring. The young man now facing towards him. His amber eyes were bright, sweat dripping down his forehead. His arms, legs and torso shining in the light. He stood up straighter, pushing his sweat drenched hair out of his face which only seemed to smear the blood that ran down his nose, everywhere. 

Sirius blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing things right. His feet felt like they were stuck to the ground, unable to move or look away. Only one thought swam through his mind…

“Who the hell is this guy?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is like my first proper fic that have wrote and actually put out for people to read. Bare with me as I'm still learning the ropes. Any ways going into the new year with a new chapter.


	3. The Wolf

Sirius felt like he was in a trance. The cheers of the crowd turned into a distant ringing noise in his ears. His silver eyes were glued onto the fight or more specifically the young man known as wolfy.

Wolfy wasn’t what Sirius had expected. He was still tall, but he wasn’t skinny. No, he had muscles. The type of muscles that weren’t there from training and working on getting them bigger, stronger. They were the type of muscles that were defined, made from using them constantly, from burning away all the body fat that most fighters got from bulking up on protein.

Sirius watched as the fighter wolfy was against ran towards him, arm drawn back for a lethal punch. He was much bigger than wolfy. Way out of his weight class, that was for sure. The fighter was built with large muscles and had the stature of a giant, far taller than wolfy. A bald head that was covered in tattoos of skulls, made it look like he had eyes in the back of his head.

“He’s too close. There’s no avoiding that punch,” James said leaning over the edge of the balcony as much as he could. He was right, wolfy was off balance. Even if he did avoid it, he would be on the floor with no defense.

Sirius could feel his toes curl. Hands gripping the metal railing so hard that they turned white. He didn’t want to watch; it wasn’t a fair fight. Wolfy couldn’t possibly beat this giant of a man. However, Sirius couldn’t look away, no matter how much he wanted to.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One second wolfy was about to get punched, the next he was at the other side of the octagon. Sirius was in utter awe. The caramel haired man had moved his head only a few centimeters to the right. Barley avoiding the giants fist by a hair. The momentum of the giant man’s run and punch sending him forwards. 

“Holy fucking biscuits!” James shouted from beside him. The messy haired man was bouncing up and down with excitement. Sirius could understand, this fight was amazing, entertaining and yet they had only been watching for a few minutes.

Sirius smiled and leaned against the metal railing. Wolfy was quick, he didn’t stop moving, always keeping on his toes. The giant of a man stumbled and turned around. He looked agitated. A wicked grin grew on wolfy’s face. Sirius felt a strange feeling watching his face change. The blood from his nose trickling down into his grin making the young man look almost sinister.  
Sirius shivered at the sight. That soft looking boy he had met at the coffee shop was gone, replaced with someone completely different. Someone that could lure you in without you knowing. Someone that was luring Sirius in more and more.

“Come on wolfy!” James shouted, snapping Sirius out of his trance. “Cheering for the underdog, are we James?” Peter asked raising an eyebrow, a cocky smirk on his face. Cain grunted and shook his head; his eyes were fixed on the fighters in the octagon. “He is no underdog. He’s a wolf,” Cain said getting their attention. Peter snorted and turned back to the fight.

Wolfy aimed a few light jabs at the giant fighters’ face, causing him to put up his arms to block. That was all he needed. The young man took a long stride back and turned around, aiming a wheel kick at the bald man’s head.

The sound of heel connecting to jaw echoed through the arena. The crowd quietened as the giant of a man stumbled. 

Sirius held his breath. His fingers hurt from holding the railing so hard. It was like everything was in slow motion suddenly. Wolfy straightened up, wiping his bloody nose with his hand. The giant man took a single step forwards before collapsing. Knocked out cold.

The crowd irrupted into a mix of cheers and boos. James jumped up and down beside Sirius, laughing like a guy who just won a million dollars. “He won! He bloody won!” James cheered, jumping on Cain who pushed him off before going over and shaking Lily like a mad man.

James latched himself onto Sirius, pointing over towards the octagon. He was talking, Sirius knew that. However, Sirius was in his own world. His silver eyes didn’t leave wolfy as the man walked past his knocked-out opponent.

“And your winner, the undefeated one……. The Wolf!” shouted the announcer, drawing out each word. Instead of seeking the praise of winning the fight however, wolfy barged his way past everyone.

“Who’s that?” Sirius asked, watching as a man put a hand on wolfy's chest stopping him. He was dressed in a very expensive, custom suit. Caramel Hair gelled back, and beard shaped to perfection. The man took a drag of his cigarette, leaning into wolfy's ear.

Cain walked over to Sirius, a frown on his face. “That would be Jay, the boss. He’s also wolfy’s uncle.” The two watched as he patted wolfy on the chest, blowing smoke into his face. Wolfy scoffed and pushed him away, walking down the tunnel he was heading for.

“It doesn’t look like they get along,” Sirius stated, looking over at the red-haired man. Cain kept his narrow gaze on Jay before looking over at Sirius with a smile. “Family drama just. We all have it at some point.” He clapped Sirius on the back before heading for the stairs. 

Sirius frowned, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah… I guess we do.” 

~

Cain led them down the stairs towards the tunnel that wolfy had walked down. Both Sirius and James kept their heads down, trying to stay out of sight. As professional fighters, they weren’t allowed to fight outside of their respected sports. So being caught in a clearly illegal underground stadium wasn’t the best idea.

“Be warned wolfy can come off as cold to new people,” Cain said as they walked through the dark tunnel. Lily laughed beside James, “that’s an understatement.” Sirius felt a sudden nervousness after that. It all became real. What was he going to do or say? He had only talked to the guy once and had already completely judged him wrong. 

Sirius internally slapped himself. He was Sirius Black. One of the best UFC fighters in the world. 

Cain led the group to an old wooden door at the end of the hall. He looked back at them before knocking. “Jay, I told you I don’t give a shit!” shouted a voice from the inside. Cain chuckled and entered. 

“Oh, it’s you. Sorry I thought it was Jay,” Wolfy said sheepishly. “Yeah, well don’t say sorry yet. There are a few people here that have been looking you,” the red head grunted out and walked further into the room.

Wolfy furrowed his brows as the tall man moved out of the way to reveal Sirius. Sirius watched as the young man stopped unwrapping his knuckles. The once white bandages now a crimson red. 

“Sirius Black?” he questioned. Sirius grinned and walked further into the room. He took a second to look around. It appeared to be a locker room. There were metal lockers, dents in everyone and the doors hanging off. Splintered benches lay along the back. In the center of the room was a simple pop-up table with steel chairs around it. 

Sirius took a set, making himself as comfortable as he could. “We meet again.” Wolfy scoffed and rolled his eyes, slowly getting back to unwrapping his knuckles. “Not by coincidence. What do you want?” There was a heavy tone of irritancy in his voice. Sirius half wondered if it was because of him or the man that stopped him before.

“I want a lot of things but Let us just start with a name first. You know who I am and yet all I know you as, is ‘wolfy’.” The young man looked up. His amber eyes narrowed on Sirius before darting over towards where James and Peter standing.

Wolfy looked over them, observing every detail as if painting an intricate piece of art. Sirius in turn, looked over the young man. He was red and sweaty. His caramel hair a shade darker from how wet it was. It was now that Sirius noticed the number of bruises and scars over his body. The scars glistened silver against the mix of purple and blue. Sirius’ silver eyes went from a particularly large scar on his ribs to a set of tattoos on his arm left forearm and hand. Before Sirius could get a better look at them, wolfy spoke.

“Remus Lupin,” he finally said after a long minute of silence. Sirius eyes flickered up, only to find a pair of amber ones staring right back at him. It made him freeze, his lungs feeling heavy inside of his chest. Those amber eyes staring right through him as if he were nothing but glass.

“Remus, mate. I have to say, your fight was amazing! Like you were standing there ready to get punched one minute and the next, that giant ass man is knocked out! Oh, and that wheel kick, God don’t get me started!” Sirius teared his eyes away from Remus and looked over at James who was rambling on and on about the fight. He could see the dark-skinned man bouncing on his toes as he spoke. A habit he picked up from boxing when he was excited. Sirius let out a low chuckle until he heard a scoff.

He turned back round to Remus whose hands where completely unwrapped now. Knuckles bruised and bloodied. “Don’t flatter me, I’m not a princess,” he said sarcastically. Sirius looked back over at James who now looked like a kicked puppy dog. 

An anger slowly built up in his stomach. “He was only complimenting you, no need to be a dick,” Sirius snapped. He glared at Remus who only seemed to glare back just as hard. Those amber eyes looking darker now. “Why are you here?” Remus gritted out, clenching his jaw.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “How did you know about the gloves?” He had questions that needed answers. He could not risk pissing this guy off. 

Cain chuckled from beside him and walked round the table, ruffling Remus’s wet curling hair. “So, this is why you’re here. You didn’t tell me you told him about the gloves, Rem.” Remus swatted the man’s hand away and sighed.

“Like I told you, I watched your fight and saw it,” He shrugged. Sirius looked over at James and Peter who both looked like they did not believe him. Neither did Sirius for that matter. “Why do I find that hard to believe?”

Remus glanced up a Cain. The two seemly having a secret conversation. A conversation that no one else in the room could understand. Sirius looked between the two curiously. “Remus here has an eye for detail,” Cain said finally looking away from the young man.

“That’s the biggest downplay of the century. Remus here is incredibly smart. Like straight A smart.” Sirius looked over at Lily who was leaning against the wall, grinning in amusement. “I can see things others would normally miss,” Remus sighed getting everyone’s attention again.

“Look you’re a professional fighter. Technique and rules are drilled into you, a discipline that makes you blind. When I…” Remus paused looking down at his bruised knuckles. “When I fight, it’s do or die. There are no rules down here. No one’s going to stop you from cheating or seriously injuring someone.”

Remus raised a hand, letting his fingers glide over one of the many scars on his chest. His fingers stopped on what looked like a tattoo of a wreath of leaves that went around his neck and shoulders. It reminded Sirius of what romans had wrapped around their neck. The tips of the tattoos sat just in between his collar bones; a word tattooed in the center that Sirius couldn’t quite make out.

“So, it’s like a fight or flight type of thing? You get that adrenaline boost, and you start to see… their moves clearer?” James tried, scratching his head in confusion. Remus shook his head placing his hands back on the table in front of him. Sirius eyes were drawn to them. His knuckles were split open in several places. The silver glint of scars around the freshly opened cuts. His hands looked bad. Like Remus had never wore gloves for protection before.

“No. It more like that survival instinct that most people don’t have today. I can feel the flow of movements, can see those tiny tells and twitches like everything is in slow motion. Cheating is deadly down here. You got to spot it before you get yourself killed.” Sirius hummed thinking about what the young man just said. The flow of the fight. Sirius didn’t like that, he preferred controlling the fight right from the start. Lose control, lose the fight. But then, he couldn’t control Snape's action. He couldn’t control the cheating.

A thought popped into Sirius mind. Like one of those ideas that’s so brilliant, you have to tell everyone. What if he could still win even when his opponent was cheating. What if could control the fight by joining the flow, like Remus. 

“Train me!” He blurted out without thinking. 

Everyone looked over at him surprised. Peter and James looking at him as if he were crazy. “What?” Remus asked, shaking his head and looking like Sirius had said the stupidest thing in the world. “Train me.” Sirius’ voice was firm. His silver eyes so concentrated that he might burn a hole straight through Remus’s head.

Someone cleared their throat behind Sirius, but he didn’t turn around. He kept his eyes firmly on Remus who still looked confused. “Sirius you don’t need any more trainers. Monty Potter has the best coaches and instructors there is.” It was peter. Of course, it was Peter, it is always Peter. Sirius groaned and waved the small man off.

“Snape's a snake. I think you and James both know that I know their ways better than anyone else. I need to see the cheating, need to get around it. I need to go with the flow of the fight.” Sirius spoke with such authority and confidence in his words, that anyone would jump on board with what he was saying. He looked back at Remus who looked skeptical and unsure of the idea.

“I’ll pay you. One hundred and fifty thousand.” Cain and Remus’ mouths dropped wide open. Behind him he heard Lily gasp. 

Remus opened and closed his mouth a few times seemingly lost for words. Sirius watched as the young man took a deep breath before shaking his head. “I’m sorry but I can’t,” he said looking down at his busted hands. 

Now it was Sirius’ turn to be confused. “What? Is it not enough, I can offer more!” Sirius hated how he sounded right now but he wanted this guy on his team. He would even go as far as saying he needed him.

“I have seen you fight! I know a lot of people. Dana White! I could talk to Dana or Dumbledore, get you a professional fighting career!” Sirius was sitting forwards now, practically laying over the table to get closer to Remus. He wanted to shake the man into agreeing. “I could get you out of this dump!”

Remus face dropped. His expression changing so quickly that Sirius wasn’t sure how someone so soft could look so scary. It like someone flicked a switch. “Leave,” Remus sneered.

Sirius blinked at him, slowly leaning back against the chair. “What?” he asked confused. Seeing Sirius was not leaving Remus made a sound that sounded awfully like a growl. “Are you death, stupid or both? I said leave!”

Well, this went south fast didn’t it. Sirius looked at Remus. Really looked at him now. The young man was pissed, fuming. His amber eyes looked darker, browner. His brows were furrowed and nose scrunched up. His bloodied fist where clench so tight that the mix of purple and blue bruises stood out more against the pale skin. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset, I just thought-” Sirius shook his head sadly only to get cut off by Remus. “You thought what? That you would come in here and I would bow down on my hands and knees for you. Kiss your boots because you’re the all mighty Sirius Black?” Ok, He was really pissed. Every word Remus spoke was like spitting out venom. “This is my home. I am sorry, I’m not some posh prick that was born with a silver spoon up their ass. Fucking prodigies, why don’t you go back to mummy and daddy and waste their time instead off mine!” Sirius flinched at the mention of his parent’s names. 

The shouting. The being a waste of time. He’s heard all this before. Far too many times before.

“You little shit! He said he was sorry,” James snapped, walking over beside Sirius. James looked down at his friend with a worried look, noticing the shaking in his hands. The worry only turning to pure hatred. “You know nothing Remus. He just offered you something that people would only dream off and you spat it back in his face. You’re lucky I don’t come round there and knock your lanky ass out.”

James proceeded to walk around the table, Cain holding him back. Remus was now on his feet. James was tall standing at 6’1 but Remus, he was taller. “That’s enough boys!” Cain said firmly. The dark red-haired man looked between the two. The tension in the room so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

“He’s right,” said Sirius. His voice was quiet. Mind only half here. He looked at James with a look that said, ‘leave it.’ Sirius only spared a glance at Remus. The young man’s angry expression flickering when the two made eye contact. It made Sirius feel strange. He didn’t look at him with sadness or anger or any of the usual looks Sirius got. He couldn’t place it.

“I’m sorry Remus. I didn’t mean to insult you by any means.” He nodded his head sorry before turning away. “I won’t stop trying. So please, think about my offer or if you change your mind take this.” Sirius took out his phone and slid a card out from the back of it. He set the card on the table, not looking up as Remus took it.

“It has my agents’ number on the front and on the back, mine. I trust you won’t give it out.” Sighing Sirius looked up at James and then over to Peter. “Were leaving let’s go.”

~

No one stopped the trio as they left. They walked back down the tunnel, the sound of another fight happening not so appealing anymore. However, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sirius felt a pair of eyes, lingering on him.

Stopping he scanned the crowd. His silver eyes going over every detail until finally they locked onto a pair of piercing Hazel eyes. Sirius felt himself shiver as Jay Lupin stared him down. The well-dressed man exhaled a puff of smoke but even then, his hazel eyes glowed through the grey tinted air.

“Sirius, you, all right?” James asks. The messy haired man followed Sirius line of sight to Jay and frowned “Let’s get out of here and away from praying eyes.”

Sirius nodded, watching as jay slowly stood up and straightened his suit. He walked down from the makeshift booth, towards the tunnel the trio had just came out of. “Yeah, let’s go.”

~

Sirius kicked a stone as they walked down the empty street. It dark outside. If not for the streetlights flickering overhead, the whole street would be pitch black. Tonight, was not what Sirius had expected. 

Remus Lupin. What an interesting fellow. 

Despite the failed conversation, Sirius liked the guy. Sure, he was a bit bitchy and sarcastic but that fight… Sirius couldn’t get that fight out of his head. Remus’ technique wasn’t perfect at all but that’s what Sirius found beautiful about it. The flow of one move to the next. He wanted to know what that feeling was like, to be able to dance around his opponent.

Then there was that look. That look that only lasted a millisecond. When those amber eyes looked at him with a look, he couldn’t quiet place. Was it sorry? Pity? No, Sirius shook his head in thought. Perhaps it was realization. The realization that what Remus had said struck a nerve that went so deep, no one would be able to tell on the surface.

Sighing, Sirius rid himself of the thought. He didn’t have space for it. Not when he had to think of ideas to get that mysterious young man on his team.

And so, as he walked down the abandoned street, he let the cold air and the feeling of excitement carry him onwards. 

Time to tame a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates!!  
> http://mist-sly.tumblr.com/


	4. Taming a Wolf

It had been four days since Sirius met Remus Lupin. Four days since he watched Remus Lupin take down a giant of a fighter. Four days since he made the offer that could change anyone’s life. It had been four days since Sirius utterly and truly fucked up.

“Look, Sirius mate. Remus clearly doesn’t want to accept you offer. If he did, he would have at least called you by now,” James said. The man wiped the sweat of his forehead and leaned over the water fountain. 

Sirius let out a large sigh and tilted his head to look up at his best friend. James straightened up, water dripping out of his mouth as he swallowed. “I don’t even see why you want him anyways. Like I get it, the guys an amazing fighter. Exciting too but he’s an ass.”

Sirius snorted as James sat down beside him on the padded floor. The cold wall a relief to both men. The two were in the middle of their morning striking session. Finally, having been allowed a break. Morning sessions had always been tough. Especially when it was Fleamont Potter taking it. The ex-boxing champ didn’t take to slacking off but today was different.

“He’s stuck in my head James,” Sirius finally said after a moment of doing nothing apart from breathing heavily. James placed a hand on his knee and patted it sympathetically. “No shit sherlock,” he said sadly, pouting at the other.

Sirius sent him a glare and elbowed him in the side, making the dark-skinned boy laugh. “Its not funny!” Sirius snapped which only made James laugh more. “I have to disagree. Seeing dad punch you straight in that pretty little face of yours, was the highlight of my morning.” Sirius rolled his eyes and looked over Fleamont. “He’s going easy on me,” he stated. 

James nodded, following Sirius’ line of sight. The two watched as the man sat beside peter, looking at the iPad, the small man was showing him. “Can you blame him. Ever since that night you have been distracted. Hell, Moody was going to kill you yesterday when you lost to Beau in that sparring match.”

Sirius groaned, remembering yesterdays late night session. They always finished with sparring and last night was no exception. However, not even three minutes into the sparring match and he was on the ground after getting hit with a hard left hook. It frustrated him to no end. Every time he tried to train; flash backs of that night would pop into his head. 

It didn’t help, especially when they would pop in right as he was about to get punched. Sirius scratched his nose up unintentionally. Fleamont didn’t exactly land a hard punch earlier but it still freaking hurt.

“You don’t get it. That fight, it was beautiful… mesmerizing,” Sirius said dazed. He could still remember the cheers of the crowd. It was as if he was in the octagon himself. “Yeah, it was,” James sighed out. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at his friend. 

“Oi, snap out of it,” he said snapping his fingers in front of Sirius’ face. Sirius blinked and looked over at him. “You need to do something about… well this,” James said gesturing to all of Sirius. The man just rolled his eyes. He looked over the gym, his silver gaze landing on the octagon just right of the middle.

The flow of the fight. Moving without thinking. Sirius had pondered on the thought every night. He knew he had that fight or flight instinct. He was probably one of the few that still did, but it had been so long since he last used it. He needed to unlock it. He needed to beat Snape.

Sirius clenched his fists. He could see himself in the octagon again. He could see Snape hitting him repeatedly. An intense drive grew in the pit of his stomach. 

“Train me!”

“W-what?”

“Train me.”

Remus Lupin. He was the key. Get the key, open the lock. 

“I’m going to tame a wolf,” he said. There was such determination in his voice, a fire behind his eyes that burned so brightly, James could feel the heat of him. Remus Lupin wasn’t going to come to him but that didn’t stop Sirius from going to the young underground fighter.

The messy haired man looked at his friend and grinned. “A man might befriend a wolf, even break a wolf but he will never be able to tame a wolf.” James sounded like a wise old man, looking off in the distance. It was all very movie like.

Sirius looked up at his friend baffled. “Where the fuck did you learn that?!” James looked over at him with squinted eyes and furrowed brows. “I don’t know…” he said confused. The two stared at each other confused and amazed. “Sometimes Jamesy. I think all your brain cells huddle together and actually produce something smart,” Sirius said in awe. 

James scowled at him. The beautiful and wise moment broken. “At least I have brain cells! Too many blows to the head have destroyed all of yours,” he snapped back but Sirius could hear the playfulness in his tone. The two stared at each other, small grins slowly growing on their faces.

No matter how old they got, the banter never changed between them. It was something Sirius cherish. The ability to laugh and joke so freely. 

“Yo! Four eyes, you ready!” shouted a blond boy from the boxing ring that sat just left of the middle. James and Sirius both looked over at him. The boy had a lazy grin on his face. Brown eyes trained on James. “He did not just call me that!” James sounded horrified. His face morphed into one of disgust and surprise.

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh as James quickly got to his feet. “You better make sure you have your diaper on Evers, because I’m going to beat the shit out of you!” 

Sirius watched as James stormed towards the ring, grabbing his gloves on the way. “Hit him hard Beau!” he chuckled out, receiving a small salute from the blond in return.

He watched as his friend got the younger boy in a head lock. The two laughing as they got set up. Sirius smiled as he closed his eyes. He let his mind wonder and of course it went to the only thing he could think off.

Remus fucking Lupin. Sirius muttered out a string of curses before getting to his feet. He looked over at the large digital clock that hung on the wall. Quarter past one. He still had two hours left. Two hours until he could get his thoughts under control. “Just you wait wolfy,” he mumbled as he walked back over to the mats, where Fleamont was patiently waiting.

~

Sirius banged on the metal door again. The sound of his fist hitting against metal, bounced off the walls of the alleyway. He groaned and took a step back looking around. Last time he was here, it was dark. Now however it was still bright. He could clearly see the large-scale graffiti art that wrapped around the walls. Pictures telling stories that Sirius could only wish to understand. 

Groaning he clenched his fist again, raising it back to the metal door. “Come on! Open up!” he shouted banging on the door again. He could feel his knuckles staring to bruise at the sheer impact of it.

“What are you doing?” said a voice from the entrance of the alleyway. Sirius stopped banging and looked over to find a boy. 

The boy stood there watching Sirius with piercing icy, blue eyes. It made Sirius physically freeze. Like a deer caught in headlights. 

Sirius shoved his hands into his sweatpants pockets, putting on his award-winning smile that could win anyone over. “Hey, sorry. I’m just looking for someone kid,” he said happily. The boy looked at Sirius with a narrowed gaze. “I’m not a kid. I’m eighteen I will have you know,” the boy said proudly.

Sirius grinned at him and chuckled. He kicked a stone on the ground, watching as it went towards the boy. The boy stopped it with his foot and took a step forwards into alley. “Who ever you’re looking for won’t be there. Just so you know.”

Sirius looked up at the boy and then the door and frowned. 

Figures. Last time he came here, he was with lily. It was at night, of course an illegal underground fight club wouldn’t run during the day.

He sighed and began to walk back towards the entrance of the alley. Sirius stopped a few feet away from the boy. The two stared at each other silently, observing the other. Cleary they both knew something but neither wanted to speak first.

It was now that Sirius took in the boy’s appearance. He had tanned skin and blue eyes that looked like something you would only see in winter. His hair was a grey colour, darker at the roots, like a poorly done dye job. 

He was in a school uniform that Sirius recognized. “You go to Godric High?” he asked. The boy looked at him surprised before nodding. “I recognized the marron blazer.” The boy only nodded. Sirius bit his lip as a thought crossed his mind.

The boy must have known what that place was. He knew no one was in there but perhaps he knew where they might be. “I’m looking for someone,” Sirius said. The boy laughed and adjusted his bag so that it fit better on his shoulder.

“You said that already.” Sirius smiled and took a few more steps forwards. He watched as the boy’s eyes widened as Sirius stepped out of the dull shadow the alley had created. 

“S-Sirius B-black,” the boy stuttered out star-struck. Sirius smiled and ran a hand through his dark hair. “The one and only.”

Now this was familiar. He was used to people, fans, really anybody looking at him like this. Eyes wide, mouth agape. Sirius could practically see the stars in their eyes as the looked up at him in awe. He loved it, the attention he got from being a fighter was one of his favorite things ever. Great boost to his already large ego. Honestly, it made him feel indestructible in a way no one could ever understand.

The boy gulped and quickly looked away. “I-I’m sorry, I-I got to go,” He stuttered out quickly before turning and walking away.

Sirius blinked in confusion. That was not what most people did when they saw him. He doesn’t think he has ever seen a person look at him like he was a God and then walk away. Quickly might he add, very quickly. No asking for pictures or questions or an even an autograph. 

Sirius shook his head, scrunching up his face before quickly walking out of the alley. He looked to where the boy had walked off to, only to see him in a full-on sprint now. “Hey!” he shouted before running after the boy. 

The boy looked back behind him and Sirius could see his panicked expression as he drew closer. “Hey kid! Stop! Why are you running?!” Sirius shouted as he followed the boy round a corner, skidding along the ground. “Go away! I’m supposed to avoid you!” the boy shouted back. 

Something was defiantly up, and Sirius couldn’t help but believe it had to do with Remus. Why else would a boy he has never met, be sprinting away from him in pure panic and fear.

Sirius watched as the boy started to slow down, clearly losing steam. He sprinted that little bit harder, reaching a hand out, his fingers almost brushing the boys school bag. He had almost caught the boy when suddenly he stopped causing Sirius to crash into the back off him, sending them both rolling along the ground. 

“Fuck,” he coughed out, slowly getting up. He looked over to the boy beside him. 

He groaned and held his arm, rolling over with a wince. Sirius felt guilty almost immediately. “Shit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just, you stopped so quickly and-”

“What the hell is going on out here!” Shouted a voice Sirius recognized. He wiped his head up, completely forgetting about the boy he just tanked out. Sirius eyes widened as Cain stormed his way over to the two. The large man had a glare set in stone on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he spotted Sirius.

The man froze just at the entrance of the wired fence. Dark blue eyes glued on Sirius. “Seb, you ok?” He asked, only glancing at the boy before his gaze flickered back to Sirius. Seb groaned and slowly got up, rubbing his elbow. “I’m good.,” he winced before the realization of the situation set in. “Fuck! Sorry I didn’t mean to lead him here, but he just ran after me and I ran here out of instinct-!” 

Cain raised a hand and quietened the boy, a warm smile on his face. He walked over to the two and patted Seb’s head. “Its ok, go on in and get changed.” Seb glanced at Sirius before nodding and quickly made his way inside. 

“I expected to see you a hell of a lot sooner but not here, like this,” Cain chuckled. The man held out a large hand and looked down at Sirius expectedly. Hesitantly, Sirius took it. Cain pulled him up, completely off his feet, startling Sirius completely.

“Come on, he’s inside.” Cain wrapped and arm around Sirius and turned towards where Seb had ran off too. Sirius looked up at the building. A large sign hanged off the front of it. “Butter Beer and Co,” He mumbled. 

Cain slowly leaded him around the large building which Sirius figured was an old Factory. “It’s a warehouse that shut down years ago. Now however, it’s something else,” Cain said, answering Sirius’ silent question.

Cain opened a door round the back and gestured for Sirius to enter. He could already hear voices talking, laughing, arguing. Sirius looked over at Cain curiously before entering. 

“I’m really sorry Rem!” Pleaded Seb’s voice. 

Sirius stood completely frozen in the doorway as he looked over the interior of the warehouse. “Wow…” he breathed out, taking it all in.

There, right in front of him, was a gym. Sirius eyes darted around the large space. To the left there were men and women lifting weights. A woman in particular getting his attention. She yelled as she benched pressed. Her arms were big and muscular. The men around her where all shouting and screaming at her. It was intense.

Sirius let his eyes drift onwards. Towards the back looked to be sparing mats, filled with different men and women. All different sized but all none looked out of shape. In middle was an octagon ring. Sirius fingers twitched at the sight of it, a small gasp of amazement escaping his lips. To the back right hand corner sat punching bags which slowly lead into other gym equipment such as treadmills and bikes. To the very right of Sirius stood, what looked to be a small tuck shop.

That’s where his eyes stayed. 

“Hey, calm down. Breath ok? Just tell me what happened,” said Remus. His voice was soft, face reassuring as he bent down in front of Seb. Sirius watched as the boy took a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes to say something but stopped. His Icy blue eyes staring right at Sirius, blown wide open with panic.

Remus stayed still for a moment before straightening up. He turned around confused but that quickly disappeared when he noticed Sirius standing at the entrance. His soft, reassuring face completely dropped. 

“Hey,” Sirius said quietly. Remus didn’t reply. No, instead he kept his hard amber gaze trained on Sirius. 

Sirius could feel his heartbeat picking up just from being under it. His palms felt sweaty and his breaths slightly heavier. He had known from the moment his training had finished that he wanted to find Remus. The problem was however, now that he was here, he didn’t know what the hell he was going to do.

“Look, I’m really freaking sorry for everything. I didn’t mean to insult you or your home, I wasn’t thinking straight but now I am. So please, can we just talk?” Sirius clenched his fists. He tired to give Remus one of award-winning smiles, but he just couldn’t. Not while the young man looked at him like that. So instead, his mouth was drawn into a fine line, silver eyes hard and focused on the man in front of him. 

Remus opened his mouth to say something and Sirius immediately felt relief wash over him.

“Come on Seb, get your homework out.” Remus completely turned around. The back of his hoodie on view for Sirius. “You know the rules, no practice till you’re finished.” He placed a hand on Seb’s shoulder gently pushing him towards a table in the corner. Seb glanced behind him, looing at Sirius as the too walked away.

Sirius felt his body shake with annoyance and anger. Remus hadn’t rung him or texted him or anything. Sirius wanted him but now he was here, watching Remus turn away from him. The thought that Remus might not want to train him or even know him, finally crossed his mind.

Sirius looked down at the ground and bit his lip to stop from screaming at how annoyed he felt. He closed his eyes and almost smiled at the way he was acting. Like a spoiled brat that just got his new toy taken away. 

“Come on lad. I think you could use a coffee,” Cain spoke from beside him. Sirius felt a large palm in between his shoulder blades and sighed, forcing his head up. He took a deep breath to compose himself before nodding, letting the red-haired man lead him over to the small tuck shop.

Sirius tried his best not to glance at Remus, but he couldn’t help it. Remus on the other hand, kept his eyes focused on the piece of homework Seb had set out in front of him, hand placed flat on the table.

“How do you take it?” Cain asked grabbing a paper cup. He glanced over at Sirius, but the young man was too lost in thought to answer.

Sirius looked up when he felt a gentle shake on his shoulder. His gaze drifted over to Cain who had an eyebrow raised question. The scar in the middle of his face twisting and stretching in an odd shape. “Black,” He finally said after noticing the cup.

“You know, Remus knows that your sorry,” The large man said out of the blue. Sirius looked at him with furrowed brows. Confused he glanced over at Remus and gently shook his head. “Then why-” he started but stopped when Cain give a loud sigh. Sirius turned his gaze back to him as Cain handed him the cup. 

“Things are just complicated. This place, these people. They’re his home, his family.” Sirius nodded, watching as Cain proceeded to make his own cup. “I get that… well sort of but that still doesn’t explain why he turned down my offer. Was it not good enough? I could give him more money or anything really!” 

Cain shook his head and give Sirius a small sympathetic smile. “Remus doesn’t care about money or fame lad. Your offer, as good as it was, wouldn’t appeal to him at all.” Sirius frowned and looked down at his coffee. He heard Cain blow on his own before taking a large sip.

“look. Don’t tell anybody I said this, and I mean it, but I want Remus to take your offer.” Cain’s voice was quiet. Sirius looked over to him only to see the man hiding his lips behind his cup, eyes glued forwards. “I have known the lad since he was a kid. I watched him grow up but this…” he lifted a hand and gestured to around the gym. “This isn’t the life he deserves. Fighting for his life every week, fighting for others.”

Cain finally looked over at Sirius. His eyes held a kind of sadness that Sirius had seen far too many times than he would like to admit. A sadness he used to see in himself. A sadness he used to see in the Potters eyes. A sadness that one would have when seeing a broken child crying for help. It made the hairs on Sirius’ arms stand up. He hated that look. It made his gut turn.

“You want my advice on how to get him on bored…” Sirius nodded even though it wasn’t as much of a question, as it was a statement. “Show him that you care about him. About his home and his family. You get his respect, then you get his loyalty.”

Sirius mouth hung opened as he let Cain's words sink in. Respect, loyalty. They were two of the things Sirius valued most in the world. It why him and James got on so well. It’s the foundation of everything. Friendship, Family, love.

“You’re a fucking genius!” Sirius grinned. He practically beamed up at Cain, watching as the man chuckled behind his cup. A smile was plaster on the man’s face but then his dark blue eyes flickered up. Sirius watched as the smile quickly disappeared into a thin line. Confused Sirius followed Cain’s gaze.

Jay Lupin strutted over towards there corner. He was in another expensive suit, this one a horrible plum colour that looked more like old curtains than the expensive designer, it was probably supposed to be. Behind though, walked a man. 

The man was huge and fairly built. His dark hair was slicked back and cut in a straight line just above his shoulders. Scars laced his body and face, like Remus’. That’s not what made the man look so terrifying though. No, to Sirius the man’s eyes glowed an eerie green colour. They almost looked slitted, like a wild beast. Add that to unsettlingly grin that showed sharp canine teeth and the man became one of the most terrifying looking people, Sirius had ever seen.

“Remus! How’s my favorite godson doing?” Jay cheered, clasping Remus’ shoulders with his hands. Remus automatically stiffed. Sirius could see the way he tried to hide the flinch, almost expecting the hands to be a lot more forceful. That made him frown.

“What do you want?” Remus asked blunt. Clearly, he didn’t want a conversation. Sirius narrowed his eyes, watching closely. The man behind Jay walked forwards and leaned on the table, his hands placed right between were Seb and Remus where sitting, exposing long, outgrown fingernails. Seb gulped and looked up, seeing the man grin back down at him. “I need a new sparring partner. My old one… well let us just say he’s not going to be fighting again anytime soon.” The man grinned turned to Remus, but the young man didn’t flinch or move away.

In fact, to Sirius, it almost looked like Remus was taunting the man. Daring him to ask the next question. “Sebastian, congrats you’re moving up the ranks!” Jay smiled. In an instant, Remus was on his feet. The chair, screeching backwards drawing everyone’s attention.

“Shit,” Cain hissed, leaning off the counter. Sirius watched as he took a small step forward. He rolled his shoulders back and straightened up, preparing to step in. Sirius was in utter shock as the loud yelling and chatter in the gym went completely silent.

“He’s eighteen Jay,” Remus said. He had pushed himself in between the large man Seb. The man grinned and looked behind him at Seb who was now also on his feet. “You have been training him for years have you not? I’m sure he would make a perfect sparring partner,” The man grinned. 

Remus took a step forwards squaring up to the man. He looked up at him, hands clenched into fists. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you spar with me Fenrir? Better fighting the real thing than a flimsy copy,” Remus spat. 

Sirius eyes went from the stare down to Seb but for some reason the boy didn’t seem at all annoyed with Remus insulting him. In fact, the boy didn’t have any reaction. He just kept his icy blue eyes on Fenrir.

“Now, now boys. There is no need to fight. At least not yet. Look Remus, its just a sparring match. I do not want my two prized fighters going at it yet. It will be great experience for the kid and besides…” Jay walked over to Fenrir and tapped his shoulder, gently pushing him out of the way so that he could look at his nephew. “Its not like either of you have much of a choice.”

There was a sharpness to his tone that Sirius didn’t like. It wasn’t an authoritative tone that one would normally hear but instead a command that had to be followed. A warning of sorts that would strike him deep in his core.

“Please Jay, let me spar. Not him.” Sirius took a sharp inhale at how small Remus’ voice sounded. He was pleading. Sirius couldn’t understand why. It was just a sparring match, right?

Jay placed a hand on his nephew shoulder and looked at him with a frown. “I’m sorry Remy but he’s the closest to your skill level and the only one suited for Greyback's particular needs.” The man pouted in mock sadness.

Sirius looked at Jay, feeling something bubble in his stomach. His gaze shifted to Fenrir and that unsettling grin of his. To Cain who looked like he was ready to beat the shit out of everyone. Then to Seb, the boy was composed. He knew how to hide his fear well, that much was clear to Sirius but even still, Sirius seen the way his legs ever so slightly shook. How he clenched and unclenched his fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands each time.

His gaze finally fell on Remus. The young man’s head was dropped in defeat. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckled went pure white. Sirius could see his whole body vibrating and twitching as if he were trying to hold everything he was feeling back. Something in Sirius stomach flipped at the site. 

A certain fear and anger filled the entire gym and it all radiated from Remus. It seemed to unsettle everyone, not just those close but those watching from the other end of the gym. Sirius give a quick glance over to Cain and that’s when he decided what he had to do. 

He slowly set the paper coffee cup down on the counter and took a few steps forwards, gently pushing his way past Cain. 

Sirius could hear his heartbeat in ears, just like it did before a big fight. The sound of his footsteps seemed to echo of the walls like thunder. He stopped just a few steps behind the small group of people. A look of determination on his face.

“Show him you care about him. About his home and his family. You get his respect, then you get his loyalty”.

He knew what he had to do.

“What if I sparred against him?”

Sirius had never seen so many heads wipe round to him so fast at once. He grinned when he saw the surprised and stunned looked on everyone’s faces. He was practically breathing the attention like it was oxygen. 

“Sirius…” he heard Remus whisper, but he didn’t look at the young man. Instead, he kept his gaze on Jay and Fenrir. 

The two men blinked at him surprised before smiling like two kids in a candy shop. “Well, I’ll be. Sirius fucking Black,” Jay laughed out. He pushed both Fenrir and Remus out of the way, Seb moving voluntarily so that the man was face to face with the fighter.

“What’s a fighter like you doing in my little establishment here?” Sirius glanced over at Remus who still looked dazed. He hummed and looked around, the grin on his face growing. “Coffee, can’t beat it when Cain here makes it.”

Jay raised and eyebrow and looked over at man. Sirius followed suit. Cain snorted and folded his arms over his chest. He looked Sirius dead in eyes as if looking for something. Something in particular. Sirius watched as a small smile grew on his face and he nodded. “Black for Black, eh lad?” He grinned at Sirius as if this were some friendly banter, but Sirius could see what he was really asking. He could see it in those dark blue eyes off his.

“Respect the customer, get their loyalty,” he chuckled out. The two held each other’s gaze before subtly nodding to each other. 

Sirius dragged his eyes back over to Jay. The man clearly didn’t believe their story but that didn’t seem to matter. The fact that Jay had a former UFC champ in his gym was enough to keep him smiling.

“What do you say Fenrir? You think this one will be tough enough?” He asked, not looking over at the large man.

Fenrir chuckled and looked at Sirius with those eerie, glowing, green eyes. He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked Sirius up and down, licking his lips as if he were his next prey. “I think it will be a new challenge. I like a challenge,” Fenrir stated, cracking his knuckles.

Sirius’ pearly white grin didn’t falter at the others attempt of intimidation. He had faced a lot worse. The best the UFC had to offer and still came out on top.

“No, he can’t do this. You can’t do this!” Remus suddenly spoke up. Sirius looked over to him and was surprised to the see the young man looking panicked. “You’re a professional fighter, you’re not allowed to fight outside of the octagon!”

Sirius frowned at the young man, watching as he racked his brain for excuses. “Its sparing not fighting. Plus, I’m pretty sure no one here would want me to get caught down here. Now would they?” Jays grin grew. He looked almost vicious as he looked Into Sirius silver eyes. “No, we would not.” His voice sounded strained.

Good, Sirius thought. He got the message. If Sirius got caught down here, his career would be over but so would this whole underground organisation. He was pretty sure no one here would want that to happen. Especially not Jay.

“Sirius. Think about this.” Sirius gaze drifted over to Remus once again. He had to prove his worth, get his respect and his loyalty.

“It’s rather him or the kid Remy. You choose.” Jay glanced over his shoulder, but Remus amber eyes were glued onto Sirius. Sirius could see the clogs turning in in the young man’s head. Thinking of everything and anything that could prevent this. He glanced over at Seb and then back at Sirius. 

Sirius could see the defeat in his eyes. He understood what it meant to protect someone younger than you. To stand up for them. You do whatever you must to protect them.

“Wolfy, I know what I’m doing,” Sirius said determined but Remus just shook his head. “No, you don’t and that’s the problem,” he snapped. However, Sirius didn’t retaliate. He didn’t want another misstep again. So, when Remus looked back up at him with an annoyed expression, Sirius just smiled softly at him.

He watched as Remus expression completely dropped. His eyes widened slightly and that when Sirius finally sent him the small subtle nod.

Remus took a sharp inhale and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked over at his uncle irritated. “Fine, Sirius will spar but…” Remus’ amber eyes found Sirius’ silver ones again. “I will be coaching him through it.”

And just like that, the match had been lit. The start of a fire that could either burn so hot and bright that it could provide light and warmth or reign destruction upon them all.

Jay clapped his hands together, looking like a crazy villainous mastermind. “Great! Remy be a dear and get Black ready, the quicker we get this started the sooner the fun will start.”

Remus walked over to Sirius and grabbed him by the elbow rather hard, dragging him away from Jay and Fenrir as quickly as he could. “Seb, let’s go. Bring your stuff.” Sirius looked over his shoulder, watching as Cain and Seb looked at each with faces that belonged at a funeral. Perhaps his funeral.

He felt a squeeze on his arm and looked back up at Remus. The mans face was strained. He glanced around the gym once they got a good distance away and sighed in relief.

“I really hope you know what you just did Black… otherwise you’re a dead man.”

At that Sirius gulped. The grim looking faces. The panic in Remus eyes. Maybe this wasn’t just a sparring match.

Sirius bit his lip and set his gaze forwards.

‘What did you get yourself into Black?’ he thought as Remus dragged him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr. Im gonna start posting updates and maybe art of my OCs!  
> https://mist-sly.tumblr.com/


End file.
